Zaha Torte's Daughter!
by Princess Of Games
Summary: What if Zaha Torte had a daughter? What if Big Mama took her from him? Parings: M/M, Michelle and Marron. Michelle is my character! Please Review! R rating in later chapters!


Zaha Torte's Daughter! Authors Note: I own Michelle! But I don't own the Sorcerer Hunters. I wish I did though! I want to own MARRON-CHAN!  
  
Summary: What if Zaha Torte had a Daughter? What if Big Mama had taken her from him when he betrayed her?  
  
Prologue:  
  
Torte: You vision leads only to destruction!  
  
Big Mama: ....  
  
Torte: I will return one day. And I will reclaim my daughter and what is rightfully mine!  
  
Big Mama: You have no right to raise this child. She has the right to grow- up away from your evil.  
  
Torte: Hmm.You have no right to tell me how to raise my own child! But I will come back for her!  
  
(Disappears)  
  
Big Mama: You will return one day and we'll be ready for you.  
  
Haz Night1: Big Mama what do you plain to do with the child?  
  
Big Mama: I will raise her. She will become one of my Sorcerer Hunters!  
  
Haz Night: Yes ma'am.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
(14 years later)  
  
Michelle: Big Mama!  
  
Big Mama: What is it Michelle?  
  
Michelle: I want a new mission! You've been giving things to the other hunters!  
  
Big Mama: I guess your right. But are you really that board?  
  
Michelle: More than you can see.  
  
Big Mama: All right! (Giggles) Let's see. Ahh.there's been an uprising in Hond. A Sorcerer has been kidnapping little children. And we don't know why. Your job on this trip is to save those little children. And punish the Sorcerer.  
  
Michelle: What's the name of the Sorcerer Big Mama? (Sweat Drop)  
  
Big Mama: Oh I almost forgot? His name is Mandorl.  
  
Michelle: Where is Hond?  
  
Daughter: It's west of Yamne.  
  
Michelle: I'm on it! Bye Big Mama!  
  
Haz Night 1: She's never asked who her parents are. Why Big Mama?  
  
Big Mama: Because she has no clue about who she really is.  
  
Haz Night 2: Onee dayy you areee goingg to haveee tooo tell herrr.  
  
Big Mama: I know that.  
  
Haz Night 1: You're just not ready are you?  
  
Big Mama: No I'm not. I've raised her since she was just a baby not even 1- year-old.  
  
Haz Night 3: One day she's going to have to here about her dad even if she doesn't want too.  
  
Big Mama: We'll wait for that day. For now let her continue to be a kid.  
  
Haz Night 1: She's not a kid any more Mama. She's 14. A teenager and old enough to know about her past. About Zaha.  
  
Big Mama: It's not that. I'm more worried about him coming back and stealing her away from me. She feels like my own child. I care about that little girl that I've raised her whole life. Well better send the other hunters to help her.  
  
Haz Night 4: Mama they've never met each other. Do you think it wise.  
  
Big Mama: Yes. They would have found out about each other eventually.  
  
Haz Night 2: Shee hass a pionttt.  
  
Big Mama: Thank you.  
  
(Else where)  
  
Carrot: Finally a break from work.  
  
Marron: Don't get too comfortable brother. You never know when were going to be called for a new job.  
  
Teira: Your brother has a point Carrot.  
  
Chocolate: Darling!  
  
Teira: Chocolate!  
  
Gaetou: Hey Marron. Look at me!  
  
Marron: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Daughter: Hello!  
  
Carrot: Daughter! You're looking great today!  
  
Daughter: Ohh. Carrot you spoil me!  
  
Big Mama: Hello my Sorcerer Hunters.  
  
Marron: Hello Big Mama.  
  
Carrot: Please no work!  
  
Big Mama: Sorry. But there's been an up rising in Hond. I've sent one of my Sorcerer Hunters already.  
  
Carrot: So why do you need us?  
  
Big Mama: I don't think she can handle it alone.  
  
Teira: Then why send her?  
  
Big Mama: Because I have faith in her. And She wanted the job.  
  
Carrot: You're pulling my leg right? She wanted the job?  
  
Big Mama: Yep. And now please go assist her.  
  
Daughter: The place is about 1 half a village away from here. Have fun! Bye bye!  
  
Carrot: You've got to be kidding.  
  
Marron: Well we better help her.  
  
Carrot: For once you're right Marron.  
  
Chocolate: Why are you so happy Darling?  
  
Teira: Cause of the Hunter. The Hunter is a girl.  
  
Chocolate: Darling!  
  
Carrot: Let's Go!  
  
END  
  
What will happen when the Hunters meet Michelle? Read my next chapter when it's posted! 


End file.
